Conventionally, there is a handheld game apparatus having a lower housing and an upper housing connected to each other so as to be openable and closable in a folding manner (foldable). In the game apparatus, display screens are provided in the lower housing and the upper housing, and various operation buttons are provided in the lower housing. Further, near the connection portion of the lower housing and the upper housing, operation buttons (an L button and an R button) are provided at the left and right ends of the upper side surface of the lower housing.
In the game apparatus, the lower housing is almost cuboid, except for the connection portion of the lower housing and the upper housing. Then, the operation buttons at the left and right ends of the upper side surface are merely placed on a certain surface of the cuboid. Thus, there is room for improvement in the operability of the operation buttons when they are operated.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a novel information processing apparatus and a novel information processing system. Further, it is another object of the exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing apparatus and an information processing system that have excellent operability.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
An exemplary configuration of an information processing apparatus according to the exemplary embodiment is a portable information processing apparatus for performing predetermined processing in accordance with a user operation. The information processing apparatus includes a plate-like housing and at least one operation button. The housing is so shaped that a thickness of an upper side surface of the housing is greater than a thickness of a lower side surface of the housing such that the closer to the lower side surface, the thinner the housing. The operation button is provided on the upper side surface of the housing.
Based on the above, it is possible to achieve a novel information processing apparatus.
In addition, a length of a press surface of the operation button in a thickness direction of the upper side surface may be almost the same as the thickness of the upper side surface.
Based on the above, the pressing of the operation button provided on the upper side surface is facilitated.
In addition, an inclined surface may be formed on at least a part of the upper side surface, the inclined surface having a slope that is inclined outward and extends toward a front surface of the housing.
Based on the above, a user can stably hold the information processing apparatus. This makes it possible to prevent the user from dropping the information processing apparatus while operating it.
In addition, an inclined surface may be formed on the operation button, the inclined surface having a slope that is inclined outward and extends toward a front surface of the housing.
Based on the above, it is possible to operate the operation button at a press position that facilitates the operation, and therefore possible to improve the operability of the operation button.
In addition, inclined surfaces may be formed on at least part of a left side surface and a right side surface of the housing, the inclined surfaces having slopes that are inclined outward and extend toward a front surface of the housing.
Based on the above, a user can stably hold the information processing apparatus. This makes it possible to prevent the user from dropping the information processing apparatus while operating it.
In addition, the inclined surfaces formed on the at least part of the left side surface and the right side surface of the housing may be formed on almost an entirety of the left side surface and the right side surface of the housing.
Based on the above, the user can hold the information processing apparatus more stably. Further, the visibility of the front surface of the housing (for example, the visibility of a display screen provided on the front surface) is improved.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include at least one operation section. The operation section is provided on an upper side surface side on a front surface of the housing and different from the operation button.
Based on the above, even when both the operation button and the operation section are operated, it is possible to prevent the reduction in the operability.
In addition, a center of gravity of the information processing apparatus may be set on an upper side surface side of the housing.
Based on the above, a user can stably hold the information processing apparatus. This provides an excellent operation feeling when moving the information processing apparatus while holding it.
In addition, the at least one operation button may be two operation buttons provided on left and right of the upper side surface of the housing.
In addition, the two operation buttons may be provided in left and right end portions of the upper side surface of the housing.
Based on the above, the operability of the two operation buttons provided on the left and right of the upper side surface is improved.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a plurality of display screens. The display screens are provided on a front surface of the housing.
Based on the above, it is possible to operate the information processing apparatus while viewing images displayed on the plurality of display screens provided on the front surface of the housing.
In addition, the plurality of display screens may be formed using a plurality of portions of a single display screen.
Based on the above, it is possible to greatly reduce the component costs and the production costs of the apparatus.
In addition, the operation button provided on the left may be configured to be pressed at least in a direction from the upper side surface to the lower side surface and in a direction from left to right. The operation button provided on the right may be configured to be pressed at least in a direction from the upper side surface to the lower side surface and in a direction from right to left.
Based on the above, an operation of pressing the operation buttons is facilitated.
In addition, in the operation button provided on the left, a press surface to be pressed by a user may be formed into a curved surface that connects the upper side surface and a left side surface of the housing. In the operation button provided on the right, a press surface to be pressed by the user may be formed into a curved surface that connects the upper side surface and a right side surface of the housing.
Based on the above, each of the press surfaces is formed into a curved surface, and therefore is suitable for an operation of pressing the operation button from various directions.
In addition, each of the curved surfaces may be formed into a quadrant arc.
Based on the above, each of the press surfaces is formed into a quadrant arc, and therefore is suitable for an operation of pressing the operation button from various directions such as a vertical direction, a horizontal direction, and an oblique direction.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be implemented also in the form of an information processing system including an input apparatus having the above components.
Based on the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to achieve a novel information processing apparatus, a novel input apparatus, and the like.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.